


Three Days Is a Long Time in Espionage

by Sangerin



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-06
Updated: 2005-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three days ago she knew who she was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Days Is a Long Time in Espionage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yasminke](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yasminke).



> Spoilers for 2.10 and 3.1

Three days ago she knew who she was. Titular head of CIA London Station, long-time operative with a reputation that had crossed the Atlantic ahead of her and made the office staff scared before she arrived. Girlfriend – or whatever it was called these days – of Tom Quinn, with a reputation almost as impressive as her own, only not quite. For the first time in a long time she was almost happy, almost content. She couldn’t see a future for herself and Tom, but then she’d never been able to see a future for herself and anyone, not since the first conversation she’d had with the CIA recruiter back in college.

Three days ago she hadn’t picked up that cable, hadn’t shown it to Tom, hadn’t seen her life collapse around her and hadn’t ended up being questioned by every authority she could think of. She hadn’t been mourning her dead boyfriend or wearing a wire to meet him when he resurrected himself.

Three days ago she knew who she was. Now all she knows is that she’s on an airplane, going back to the United States. She’s not even sure that it’s “home” anymore and she doesn’t know what’s waiting for her. She doesn’t even know who she is anymore.


End file.
